User blog:Cherrae Witch/Boomer vs Millennial Rap Battle
bruh bruh beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5_KP0cB3p0 bruh boomer Grrrrr you damn fucking kid get off of my lawn Your chances are like the first 2 wiki tourneys; gone I hate your stupid generation and phones and and how you hate your life You stupid SJW you make me yell at you like I yell at my wife Youre obsessed with avacados and starbucks coffee what the heck I hate my fucking wife so much oh my gosh I wanna snap her neck GOD I FUCKING HATE MY WIFE AND I HATE YOUR PHONE I got this covered like a book, something you dumb kids do not own minecraft millennial Ok boomer, it is now my turn in this rap You call that a rap? That was just crap! I wanna kill myself but first I'll kill you on the mic If you enjoy this battle please comment and like I do not care how much your wife is a bitch All I care about is if you donate to Fokcs1919 on twitch I like dank memes and I don't like your newspaper humor Silence boomer. boomer from left 4 dead GRRRRRRRRRR I'M GETTING NERD RAGE I JUST WANNA GRILL FOR GOD'S SAKE I will make you like old shit that is my goal Why did you drop out of the 8th Official Wiki Tourney Meatholl?????? You and your millions of genders can't handle the rotary phone that I have got Neo from the Official Wiki Discord please remove the Free Smiley Dealer bot Ok now this part of the song is over because I am done Boardwalk Burgers? More like Bored Burgers, because those burgers aren't having any fun. millennial falcon Get beat by a boomer? You're smoking shroom-er I fuck your mom's womb-er while I watch The Room-er Fandom please do not ban me, and also change back your name. Boomer is apparently like the N-Word, so saying it could bring me shame. Your face is gay. Bantha please promote Rae. I think I just knocked this old man out of his way too high up pants Hey Josef, i say again: you are a troll. You have nothing good to say about anyone other than yourself. Your habitual and persistant deprecation of all suggestions that don't originate from your own keyboard is poisoning this fine community. Your comments are like a turd in a swimming pool: dirty, disgusting and a very unpleasent surprise to everyone in the area. Also, my balls were, at the time, dangling in their usual place. I however was checking on the food for my family. All things aside, come on man, why cant you applaud other suggestions and give alternatives rather than shitting on every suggestion? Does it not occur to you that it might make the suggestees feel bad? Or do you just not care? You could be making this discord server (and i appreciate the irony as i say this) a calm, relaxing and happy place to chat instead of a platform where people don't want to shoot ideas about without being shot down. I actually want to know so please, take 5 minutes to think about it and let us know. Thanks in advance... who won pls comment i want clout this is also being said by the boomer Category:Blog posts